A New Beginning Revised Edition
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: May, her cousin and friends new & old are in a brand new region! My first fic rewritten! Please R&R! XxCONTESTSHIPPINGxX! Get ready to see sparks and MATCHMAKING PLOTS! Yay! (Discontinued) I'm not continuing, so if you want to read please see the original!
1. Faces Old and New

_**Yes, people, I KNOW I'm seriously slacking in work, but this writer's block is just sooooo annoying!! So, I decided to rewrite 'a new beginning', because it's quality is really poor… It was my first fic after all. So here is the revised edition of chapter one, with twice the amount of words, more descriptions, and proper dialogue instead of the abstracted one in the original. Yay! There's a slight difference, the characters'… um… character --I mean, personality-- and relationship are more developed. I hope you like it!**_

_**Enjoy!! Arigato Gozaimasu!!**_

* * *

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter One**

**Old Faces**

"Beautifly! Silver Wind! Then use Gust!"

"Butterfree! Gust! Let's get the show on the road!"

The two butterfly pokemon flapped their wings to keep the shining dust dancing in the air. Then Butterfree spun in circles around Beautifly who used Morning Sun to further illuminate the sparkled. The two pokemon landed on their owners' heads, and the two coordinators bowed to an imaginary audience, the dust falling all around them.

"Yay!" The duo jumped into the air and did a hi-five, grinning broadly.

"We finally did it perfectly!" squealed May, hugging her cousin. For the new journey in the Aishou Region, she had gone home to restock supplies, see her family, and get a new outfit. She had abandoned her bandana in favor of tying her hair in two ponytails. Her top was a bright red collared-shirt with a butterfly on each sleeve. She wore knee-length black denim pants with black sports shoes. But her happy-go-lucky personality was naturally still very much the same.

When May left home again, there was an extra baggage with her, and was surprisingly not in the form of her little brother Max. It was her favorite cousin Christie, who was about same age as her. ((Christie: Hey! I'm not baggage!)) What is she like? Well, for one, her purple hair is straight and shoulder length, and did not stick up like May's did, much to Christie's relief. ((Christie: Shh… Don't tell May that I said that… And it's not purple, it's VIOLET!!)) Her favored outfit is a sleeveless sky-blue turtle-neck sweater, black open-finger gloves, jeans and blue sport shoes. Her only resemblance to May was the clear blue eyes they both had inherited from their mothers.

While I was explaining their characteristics, afore mentioned girls had settled down for a well-deserved tea break. Okay, more like lemonade break, but whatever. Well, getting on with the story, May and Christie heard two voices arguing in the distance, somewhere in the forest. Words could be heard more clearly as they neared the two girls. And the voices were rather familiar… All-too-familiar in fact.

"This is all your fault," grumbled a boy's voice.

"Uh-huh," snorted a girl. You could hear the sarcasm in her voice, intensified with a warning note.

"If I was leading we wouldn't be lost!" said the boy.

"Are you saying I have no sense of direction?!"

"I didn't say that, you said it yourself."

"Argh! Now I know why I didn't travel with you before! Find the way out if you can, Mister-I-am-so-good." Furious stomping steps were heard.

"Hey, Dari!" The boy huffed in annoyance. "Whatever!"

Rustling was heard, and a green-haired girl (Dari?) appeared out of the forest. She froze, blinking bemusedly at the bright sunlight which was a huge contrast to the dim forest. Someone emerged behind her, knocking her down before she could fully collect her bearings.

Dari sat up to glare at the boy. "Drew! Did you have to do that?!"

"You're the one who stopped right there!"

"Drew! What're you doing here?" May gaped, staring down at her rival.

Before he could answer, May fell on top of him after being pushed aside by her cousin. "Darryl, why the hell didn't you tell me that you were coming to the Aishou Region?!"

* * *

_**Please review! Pretty please…**_


	2. Fantastic Trouble

**_Ok, now, before you guys start yelling at me for not updating Roses of La Rousse, I have decided that when I complete the new version of anb, RoLR will be combined into this fic. So R&R, happy reading!_**

* * *

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter Two**

**Fan-tastic Trouble**

"You didn't tell me either!" retorted the girl, "You're the one who just disappeared after the Grand Festival!"

"I sent a message to you using my PokeNav!" snapped Christie.

Darryl stood up and crossed her hands in annoyance. "Oh really? Well, in case you've forgotten, thanks to _someone_, namely _you_, my PokeNav is in tip-top condition." Her every word dripped with sarcarm.

"Much use the new one had, since you apparently lack the knowledge of reading maps, Dari." Drew cut into the two girls' glaring match.

Darryl shifted her glare onto him. "Better than yours, it doesn't even have the Aishou map in it! You've been in Hoenn for way too long."

Drew brushed the dust off his clothes, trying to ignore her. He raised an eyebrow at May. "You're really heavy, you know."

A vein popped on her forehead. "Can't you say something nice for once, Drew?!"

Halfway through bickering like old times, they suddenly had a feeling of being watched. They turned to see the two girls staring at them. Christie had her elbow rested on Darryl's shoulder in a casual manner, and the duo looked at them as if they were extremely interesting specimens.

"You two know each other?" said Christie and Darryl in unison.

"Hoenn days," said Drew, omitting any further details.

Those two words were enough. Darryl's face lit up, and she rushed forward to clasp May's hands. "So you're May, aren't you? Drew told me all about you!"

"Eh? He did?" May blinked at her bemusedly.

Drew coughed, a pink tinge on his cheeks. "Hey, Dari! Let's get to Mandale Town!" he snapped, and proceeded to tow her away.

"Hey! Ow, that hurts! DREW!!" yelled Darryl, trying to extract Drew's grasp on her ponytail.

"You don't have a collar, so your hair's the best option. What is with that outfit anyway?!"

"It's the newest fashion, Drew. Unlike you, I change my clothes pattern once in a while." Darryl raised an eyebrow at him. The only difference from the set he wore in Hoenn was that his jacket and pants were blue. She herself had decked out in a long-sleeved purple off-shoulder top, stylish jeans and black sandals. Her long hair was tied in a high ponytail, fastened with a butterfly bow.

"Whew! We've finally reached Mandale Town. Now we can settle down and rest before setting out again…" sighed Drew.

It was a sweet place, with a peaceful air and cheerful inhabitants. But the peace was soon broken by a high-pitched girlish squeal. Drew slapped his forehead and Darryl sank into a fit of giggles that soon stopped in favor of running from the rampage of Drew fans. (A/N: LOL…)

Darryl shot a glance at Drew. "You were saying…?" she asked wickedly.

"Forget it…"

They sprinted around the corner. The fans appeared immediately, then stood blinking in confusion. For there was no one there, even though they had seen the four coordinators run there. After a while, they split up to continue searching.

* * *

**_Hope you like this chapter! Look out of new installments!_**


	3. More Old Acquaintances

**_Next update! I wanted to update at on a three-day-one-chapter basis, but... I lost track of the days... Sorry! But I'm putting effort into this! _****_So review! Reviewing makes me happy! Yay!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter Three**

**Old Acquaintances**

"Brendan!! What on earth are you doing here?" said May, gaping at their rescuers. "Wally's here too!"

"Yo, May! Whassup!" The silver-haired trainer mock-saluted her. The latter gave her a grin and greeted her. Yes, Wally was definitely improving. Definitely more sociable, unlike the painfully shy boy she had known years ago. It was probably thanks to Brendan, but it wouldn't do to say it out. That guy was the most egoistic person she had ever met, excluding Drew though.

Afore mentioned coordinator and the two other girls stared at them, each perched on a branch.

"Brendan Birch! Great to meet you!" said Brendan, raising two fingers to his forehead in a salute. He grinned at the coordinators. He had abandoned his headband from Hoenn, letting his snowy hair fall messily into his dark blue eyes. He had changed out of his old outfit into a faded denim jacket over a black T-shirt and jeans. Like May's waist pouch, his backpack had been replaced by a messenger bag favored by people in Aishou.

"Brendan here is the son of Prof Birch, the pokemon professor in Hoenn. I met him a few times when Prof Birch came to Petalburg for research, and when I went to get my first pokemon. Wally is my childhood friend! His family lives in Petalburg, near the gym," added May.

"Hi," said Wally. His brownish-green hair was the same as ever, but he now wore a short sleeved black collared shirt and white pants.

"We had to get away from the stampede you guys caused, and thought you might need some help, so we pulled you up," explained Brendan, still grinning. He jumped off the tree and looked around. "The coast's perfectly clear," he announced. The others jumped down and they set out on a sprint towards the town Pokecenter. At least there, they could get away from the fans and have a well-deserved rest before setting out to the next town.

After getting their room numbers from Nurse Joy, Drew handed her some money.

"Hey… What are you doing?" asked May curiously.

Drew brandished a magazine in front of her face. "It's Coordinators' Weekly Aishou Edition, idiot. I need to find out what opponents there are here in Aishou," he said, rolling his eyes. "Any coordinator would want to know that first."

"I know that!" said May hotly, as she bought a copy too. She ran to the room where Christie was waiting, and flopped down on the lower bunk. The room was small, so it only had two bunks in it, unlike the others that had fourth each. She started flipping through the magazine.

Christie chuckled. "You don't have to buy Coordinator Weekly anymore next time, May. I've altered my subscription to send me the Aishou one," she said, showing May her PokeNav, the thing she had been fiddling with. She grinned from her seat on the windowsill. "With this, I save time trying to find the magazine. I can even read any of the old volumes without having to bring books around with me! See, Darryl's featured inside this one from Johto." She tossed the device to May.

"The first one I got when I went to Hoenn still had you and Drew in it, so I figured that I had just missed you by a tiny bit. But there sure were a lot of rumors flying around about you two though," Christie added mischievously, causing May to almost drop the PokeNav. Christie chuckled.

**Darryl, the Johto's newest coordinating star, is definitely not someone to be taken lightly. With skills and looks, she's charming everyone, and is fast on her way to become a master coordinator. She has pretty much become one of the idols in the contest world, and no doubt has received many confessions from fans. But reliable sources inform that she rejected all of them, with the reason she had a special someone who has been supporting her while pursuing his own dreams. They had made a pact to train separately until the right time came… **

May looked up from the PokeNav. "Say, Christie… Do you think that the guy she mentioned here is Drew?"

"Who knows…?" wondered Christie sleepily, flopping down on her bunk. Her light snores could be heard soon after.

But May continued to lie awake long after she had put down the PokeNav, mulling over the matter, and wondering bemusedly why there was a strange feeling in her heart.

* * *

**_So you aren't THAT dense after all, eh May?_**


	4. Dawning Comprehension

**_WHERE ARE THE REVIEWS?? (cries TT)_**

**_And rather fluffy chapter of contestshipping all for you!!_**

**_Read and enjoy! Thank you! And don't forget to review! Pretty please with chocolate and ice-cream..._**

* * *

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter Four**

**Dawning Comprehension**

May couldn't sleep. It was midnight, yet disturbed thoughts continued to gnaw at her mind. She got up to take a stroll in the gardens beside the PokeCenter.

Breathing in the crisp cool air, she admired the effect the moonlight had in illuminating the blooming plants. The whole place looked like somewhere from a fairytale, full of magic and mysteries. Her eyes caught sight of something that looked out of place despite its colour.

"Drew?" May said softly, looking down at the coordinator sitting under a tree. The moonlight reflected off his emerald eyes as he looked up at her. "Can I sit next to you?"

Drew didn't say anything, but only rested his head on the tree trunk, gazing at the moon. May took his silence as a yes and flopped down on the grass.

"Hey… If you want to say something, just say it," said Drew's irritated voice. The brunette jumped. She had been fidgeting unconsciously.

"Say, Drew… Who is Darryl?"

Drew stared at her, slightly bemused. "She's my coordinating partner, of course. Like all the other Aishou participants, we have to be in pairs, like you and your cousin."

"But, it seems more than that…"

The confusion cleared slightly from his eyes as he understood the question. "Well, she's my closest person," he said, deciding to be honest, "She can be annoying at times, but I wouldn't have her any other way."

Silence followed, until Drew broke it by standing up. "I've been out here for long enough. I'm going back to my room." He glanced at May. "You better not stay here until too late." And he was gone.

May walked back a little while later, her mind still spinning, and a throbbing pain somewhere in her chest.

* * *

The next day dawned sunny with a cool summer breeze blowing. It was perfect weather for traveling. The six people decided to head towards the contest-holding city together.

"-I heard him mumble something, and next thing, he fell straight from the upper bunk!" Darryl told Christie, both giggling uncontrollably.

"Hey! Don't tell it to other people!" said Drew, red-faced. A rather large bruise on his forehead showed the truth in the tale.

"Face it, Drew. It was the funniest thing that has happened since all of us came to Aishou," said Brendan, grinning broadly. "There was such a loud thud I woke up and saw you on the floor! At least there weren't any reporters around. I can see the front page. 'The Great Fall'."

May lagged behind slightly, a pensive look on her face. Darryl noticed and slowed down link an arm with her.

"What's the matter? Someone's looking kinda glum… Got off the wrong side of the bed this morning?" teased Darryl.

There was a short period of awkward silence. "What is your relationship with Drew?" May blurted out. "You don't have to say if you don't want to…" she added hastily.

Darryl stared at her. "Me and Drew?" Comprehension dawned in her eyes. "Christie showed you the article from Johto, didn't she…? Yeah, the guy I talked about is Drew."

"Oh…" May didn't know why she felt so downcast. She turned when she felt Darryl's stare.

"May, you like Drew, don't you?"

"Eh??" gasped May. She was knocked right out of her depressed mood by the whole shock of the ridiculous (to her) statement. "Why would I like someone like _him_?" Flustered, she ran to catch up with the rest of the group who were far away by now.

Darryl watched her go with a knowing look on her face.

* * *

_**MAY IS ACTUALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE!! So review! It makes my day!! (Hands out Drew plushies)**_

**_I'll try to post the next chappie as soon as possible. It'll be faster than before as I have the plot ready XD_**


End file.
